Feliz Halloween, mi amor
by Atuan Lewan
Summary: Snarry Durante los festejos en Hogwarts, Harry revive experiencias desagradables. Respuesta al reto de Halloween de las Mazmorra del Snarry.


Harry caminaba en solitario por los pasillos de Howgarts, fuera del horario permitido. Estaba alicaído desde que se dio cuenta de que tal vez su plan no hubiese funcionado tan bien como parecía en un principio.

Hacía ya tres meses, en un arrebato de furia y descontrol, había confesado su más oscuro secreto delante de la última persona que lo debía oír.

"-Potter- dijo con voz cansada e irritada- Es usted un caso perdido. ¿Para qué me pide clases particulares? Mi sospecha de que en realidad quiere hacerme perder tiempo y desperdiciar mis ingredientes es cada vez más fuerte.

-Lo lamento profesor, no es esa mi intención…

-No, Potter, puedo intuir que nunca es su "intención"-, dijo con tono sarcástico el profesor de Pociones.

-Si usted no fuera tan malditamente…- se detuvo en seco, ¿qué era lo que había estado a punto de decir?. Los nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo. Estar tan cerca de su profesor, sentir su aroma, su calor… comenzó a sudar copiosamente. "Por favor, que no me provoque", pensaba. Le quedaba muy poco autocontrol.

-¿Perdón?

-Le decía que si usted no me interrumpiera con sus comentarios sarcásticos, puede que lograra concentrarme- escupió, intentando provocarlo. Y lográndolo.

-Mocoso del demonio…- murmuró entre dientes Snape.

Se acercó de golpe con la simple intención de imponerse e infundirle miedo, pero Harry ya se lo esperaba, por lo que se quedó clavado en su lugar. Lo miró a los ojos, y cuando ya estuvieron peligrosamente cerca, la expresión del menor descolocó totalmente al profesor. Una mueca extraña entre nerviosismo y satisfacción se leía en su rostro. No tuvo mucho tiempo para descifrarla, ya que el mocoso inesperadamente se colgó de su cuello, atacando su boca.

Le llevó varios minutos volver a tomar el control de sí mismo. Estaba descolocado, con las manos a los costados y un muchacho veinte años menor mordiendo y saboreando su lengua. Aquello era más de lo que cualquier persona racional pudiese soportar. Con sus manos, apretó la cadera de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí, respondiendo con la misma ferocidad ese tan desesperado beso."

Eso ocurrió dos semanas atrás, pero habían vuelto a hacer nada que a Harry le diera la pauta de estar en "algo" con su deseado profesor. Se sabía vigilado por esos ojos oscuros en cada paso que daba, cada vez que entraba en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos y en el aula. Pero cada vez que había intentado un acercamiento más… "íntimo", parecía haber algo que se lo impedía, como ocurrido a propósito. Estaba frustrado, vaya que sí. Y lo peor era que no sabía cómo se sentía Snape al respecto, pues ese día poco tiempo habían tenido para hablar, ya que el tiempo se les pasó volando con aquel beso, con aquellas caricias. Antes de que Harry se aventurase a más, la puerta fue aporreada por una muy furiosa profesora MacGonagall que quería explicaciones sobre no-se-qué incidente con uno de sus alumnos. Maldita inoportuna.

-¿Harry?- llamó Hermione.- ¿Otra vez dando vueltas nocturnas? Sabes que Snape ya no sale a vigilar los corredores, tiene otras funciones…- le dijo su amiga mientras se acercaba a él, despacio. Y sí, él todavía soñaba con encontrárselo por "casualidad" en aquellos pasillos tan oportunamente vacíos a esas horas. Pero desde que su amado profesor había aceptado el cargo de vice-director, ya no tenía tiempo para sus rondas nocturnas. Y Harry lo sabía.- Ron estaba preocupado, pero logré convencerle de que me dejara ir a por ti, sabes lo escandaloso que es-, dijo con una risita.

-Gracias-, dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y abrazándola por los hombros mientras emprendían la vuelta a la sala común. Era increíble el lazo que se había formado entre ellos luego de la guerra. Mione se había convertido más que nunca en su amiga, era su hermana, su confidente. Ambos eran hijos únicos, estaban agradecidos por haberse conocido y tenerse el al otro.

Iban así, envueltos en un estrecho abrazo, caminando pausadamente mientras charlaban sobre los planes del día siguiente, Hallowen, hasta que una sombra los puso en alerta.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si son los dos tórtolos más famosos del colegio-. La voz de barítono puso los pelos de punta a Harry y Hermione, que enseguida se separó de él.

-Profesor… no…

-Silencio, Potter, no me interesa lo que tenga que decirme. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor-, le dijo mirándolo con desprecio, dándole a entender que se sentía traicionado, pero el chico solo sintió el rechazo de su profesor.- Vuelvan a su sala común y dejen de dar problemas.- dijo, y con un ondeo de su capa, desapareció con la misma astucia que la que los había asustado.

Harry estaba pálido. Merlín… se había formulado una idea errónea su profesor?

-Harry, no te preocupes. Espera a mañana y se lo explicarás. Disfruta de saber que está celoso por ti.- lo tranquilizó su amiga mientras llamaba a la Dama Gorda para que les abriera el paso a su sala común.

El moreno se encontraba en un vaivén emocional. Se había puesto celoso Snape?, Habría pensado algo que no era?, Que estaría sintiendo ahora?. El primer pensamiento le ganó a sus preocupaciones, y esa noche durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Puede que todavía le quedase alguna posibilidad con aquel frío hombre.

El día amaneció demasiado soleado para el gusto de Severus. Todos parecían alegres y expectantes en los corredores, a sabiendas de que esa noche de brujas sería algo especial. Pero no para él. Hacía unas semanas, creyó que el sueño de su vida se había concretado. Algo que parecía imposible, había resultado. El Niño-que más-amó, como le gustaba nombrarlo internamente, aquel que le daba fuerzas para levantarse todos los días, solo para ver su hermosa sonrisa y la luz de sus ojos, le había besado. iTe estás poniendo viejo y asquerosamente Huflepuff, Snapei/ se regañó internamente.

Pero luego de ello, la duda lo había asaltado. Había hecho bien en corresponderle el beso?, estaba bien dejar que el chico se hiciera ilusiones con él?. Después de todo, no hubo confesión de sentimiento, no?. Tardó varios días resolver que intentarlo, valía la pena. Varios días más en poder levantar la mirada y corresponderle a aquellos ojos que, extrañamente, ahora lucía apagados. Que sucedía?

Se habría arrepentido?, cada vez que conectaban las miradas, Harry la bajaba apenado. Si, definitivamente estaba arrepentido.

Esa noche había decidido vaguear cerca de la entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por si tenía suerte y encontraba al muchacho solo. Tenían que hablar.

Horrible fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo en horas poco prudentes, regresando de quien sabe dónde, muy abrazado a esa chica de irritantes risos, compartiendo una charla alegre e íntima. O eso le parecía a él. Se había comportado como un cabrón, lo sabía. Pero le dolía saber que aquel beso, que tanto le había dado vueltas en la cabeza, pudo haber sido solo un experimento sobre la inseguridad sexual de un joven de 18 años, a punto de egresarse.

-Recuerda que sea convincente.- escuchó que le instruían.

Levantó la vista de su café volviendo de sus recuerdos, y la dirigió a su enemiga. De qué le estaba hablando?.

-Te has vuelto despistado, Severus, hasta un fantasma tiene más reflejos que tú- le dijo con cariño.

-Lo lamento Minerva, estoy con varios asuntos en mi cabeza a la vez.

Muy pocos sabían de la gran amistad que compartían esos dos. Tomó el tenedor y revolvió su porción de pastel de calabaza.

-Te decía que tu disfraz esta noche, en la Sala de los Espantos, debe ser muy convincente, sino no daré por cumplida la apuesta.

Severus resopló sobre su tasa. Había olvidado la maldita apuesta.

-Vamos Harry, será divertido.- Insistía Ron.

-De verdad que no me llama mucho la atención entrar- trataba de explicarse.

Ese año, el castillo estaba festejando Halloween al estilo Muggle. No solo había habido un gran banquete, sino también se habían acondicionado varias aulas con distinta temáticas. Había una en especial que, al parecer estaba teniendo un gran éxito. Se adivinaba que era un lugar terrórifico, lleno de muertos vivientes, pero a Harry seguía sin llamarle la atención. Ya había visto suficientes muertos reales en su vida luego de la guerra.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde!- le instó Hermione, empujándolo a la fila que había para entrar.

Harry suspiró vencido. Vale, cuando se complotaban, no había forma de convencerlos. Leyó en el letrero "Sala de los Espantos" y se preguntó si la próxima no debería sugerir que pidan la opinión de un muggle para hacer algo más original. Realmente, hasta la decoración de afuera parecía bastante… trillada. Muy típica.

-Lo lamento muchachos, la cosa es de a dos.- les dijo de mal humor la encargada de hacerlos entrar cuando les tocó a ellos.

-Vale, entraremos nosotros primero y tú te nos unirás luego.- le dijo Hermione en un susurro y entraron.

Harry consideró seriamente aprovechar y escapar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio a muchas personas esperando su turno, con cara de impaciencia y sin señales permitirle dejarlo salir.

Suspirando, asintió hacia la chica de Ravenclaw que le decía que ya podía pasar. Se lamentó por su mala suerte y entró.

No parecía nada muy espectacular. El lugar estaba a oscuras por completo, por lo que invocó un Lumus, e inmediatamente una bandada de murciélagos se desprendió de los recovecos oscuros, lanzándose sobre su cabeza para escapar de allí. Una vez que se hubieron ido, comenzó a caminar rápido, tratando de salir lo más rápido posible.

El lugar parecía una cueva, con las paredes rugosas y el suelo de tierra.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando casi tropieza con algo. Miró hacia el suelo, dirigiendo su varita para poder iluminar, y se encontró con una cara humana que sobresalía del suelo. Espantado, miró la mueca de grito que emulaba. Levantó la vista y descubrió que ahora, lo que parecía simples rugosidades de la pared, iban tomando forma de caras de mujeres, ancianos, niños, todos con cara de espanto o sufrimiento.

Comenzó a caminar rápido, hasta que vio en un extremo como unas luces anaranjadas bailaban en las paredes. Cuando llegó, se percató que allí terminaba la cueva, y comenzaba una caverna llena de huesos esparcidos por doquier. Algunos hasta formaban un esqueleto entero, ayudando a la imaginación a entender exactamente cuál fue la posición antes de morir de sus dueños.

Atravesó aquel lugar, para encontrase con un pasillo largo y escalofriante. Aceleró mas el paso en esa parte, intentando no pensar en los recuerdos que todo aquello trataba de sacar a la luz. Pero fue peor. La siguiente sala contenía sangre, mucha sangre. No estaba a la vista el causante de tanto estropicio, y eso era un alivio. O casi. La evidencia que se plasmaba en las paredes hablaba de sufrimiento, tortura y muerte. Aquello ya no era divertido. No para él.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, tratando de aflojar el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con retener el aire en sus pulmones y no dejarle respirar. Un zumbido aturdidor invadía sus oídos, impidiéndole cualquier pensamiento racional de momento.

Estaba reviviendo muchas cosas, y el dolor no lo dejaba racionalizar. Vale, aquello pudo haber sido de lo mas encantador para una parejita aventurera, una cita e donde el mas versado sacaría ventaja de la fragilidad de su pareja. Pero para un sobreviviente de guerra, alguien que ya había visto aquello mismo, pero sin ningún dejo de ficción, era simplemente devastador. En cuanto saliera de allí, mataría a sus iamigos/i.

Halló en un extremo de la habitación, una puerta. La única, al parecer.

Reunió coraje, y con la manga de la camiseta, para no mancharse las manos con aquella sustancia rojiza que emulaba la sangre, tomo el picaporte y la abrió despacio.

Otra estancia oscura. Pero esta vez, al poner un pié sobre la superficie fría y húmeda, varias antorchas se prendieron, dejándole a Harry una visión terrorífica. Colgados de las paredes, estaban los cuerpos de varios de los estudiantes del colegio. Algunos lucían el uniforme escolar, otros llevaban menos ropa, dejando expuestas varias heridas de tortura. Ninguno parecía estar vivo, la rigidez de sus cuerpos era anormal y no se percibía el suave vaivén del pecho en señal de respiración.

Harry apretó los dientes, fijó la vista en el piso mientras sentía que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Aquello era ir demasiado lejos. No era una atracción de adolescentes, era el resumen de todas sus pesadillas.

Con la cabeza gacha, hizo lo posible para no echarse a correr, pero si apresuró el paso para largarse de allí. El zumbido no lo había abandonado, y ahora lo acompañaban las náuseas.

Algo por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. Pudo apreciar que uno de los cuerpos que colgaban a los lados no era como los demás, que lucían juveniles y con ropa común entre los estudiantes. Éste lucía una capa larga, pantalones formales y zapatos puntiagudos. Sólo una persona en todo el colegio vestía tan pulcramente y de negro. Siempre de negro.

Su cabeza le decía a gritos que no, que era un error, que no debía levantar la vista para comprobar quién era, que se arrepentiría. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los negros desenfocados y sin vida de su profesor de Pociones. Su palidez era extrema, su expresión de espanto. Un fino hilillo de sangre se escurría desde su boca, tenía la túnica rasgada por doquier. Un charco de sangre se estaba formando en el suelo debajo de dónde él estaba.

Eso fue demasiado para Harry. Comenzó a hiperventilar, su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones y su corazón hacía un estruendo ensordecedor al romperse en mil pedazos, como si una bomba acabara de estallar ahí, dejándole una sensación de vértigo al saberse destruido y vacío.

Apenas sintió como jalaban de él hacia afuera. No era consciente de nada, solo de que quería cerrar los ojos y saber que aquello era una pesadilla. En cuanto la luz apareció, sus pupilas se desenfocarlo por lo abrupto del cambio, por lo que no pudo ver la cara de arrepentimiento de los organizadores del evento, ni las horrorizadas que escaneaban las manchas de sangre ficticia que escurría de su ropa. Todo se volvió negro en cuestión de segundos.

Despertó en la negrura. Extrañamente no había tenido pesadillas. Se estiró en la cama y se dió cuenta de que no era la de su alcoba. Hurgó a los costados para buscar sus anteojos, aunque ya intuía que estaba en la enfermería.

-Aquí están.- le susurró una voz profunda y conocida, en una mezcla de tranquilidad y cariño. Juraría que eso último se lo imaginaba. Enseguida se tensionó, por lo inesperado y por el recuerdo que le estaba volviendo como un baldazo de agua helada.

-Espero que se haya divertido lo suficiente por hoy. Déjeme en paz.- dijo con vergüenza y enojo mientras recibía reticente los anteojos. Una vez que pudo enfocar al mayor, se sentó mejor en la cama y se alejó de él, esperando dar las señales necesarias para que entendiera su rechazo.

-Fue bastante divertido, sí.- dijo, Snape, provocando que su alumno se encogiera aún más, no queriendo escuchar nada más. Estaban en la enfermería, y era muy entrada la noche, por lo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que alguien pudiera escucharlos, sin embargo Severus prefería mantener su tono susurrante para no alterar al muchacho.- Hasta que tú apareciste. Estaba bastante seguro de que evitarías esa atracción en particular.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, y respondió sin darse cuenta.

-No sabía muy bien de que se trataba, la verdad. Ron y Hermione querían entrar…

-Tal vez sería hora de que decidieras por ti mismo en cuanto a tus acciones.- le dijo molesto. Harry no entendía el porqué de su repentino cambio de humor.

-Oye!, Le estaba haciendo un favor a Ron, él quería entrar con Hermione y no sabía cómo hacerlo a solas sin resultar sospechoso, por lo que me pidió hacerles de carabina. La verdad, es que cada vez los entiendo menos…- suspiró, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Pero… Granger… no está saliendo contigo?- pregunto el profesor descolocado. Harry lo miró con los ojos como plato, dispuesto a insultarle, pero quedó desecho ante la conjunción de emociones que mostraba el mayor. Había allí una mezcla de confusión, alivio y vergüenza.

-Por dios, no!, es mi amiga, mi hermana!, puagg…- simuló arcadas, para disimular la sonrisa que luchaba por salir de su escondite. Asique Hermione tenía razón, aquel tonto hombre estaba celoso de ellos. Lo amó más que nunca.

-Ah.- soltó escuetamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, como quien se resigna con un caso perdido. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó al hombre que estaba sentado en la silla. Por instinto, Severus se arrimó a él, permitiéndole más altura. Harry no perdió tiempo y atrapó esos labios finos pero jugosos, conocedores de la materia.

Esta vez Severus respondió de inmediato, con urgencia. Se paró, sin romper el beso ni soltar las caderas de su chico, y lo empujó de nuevo hacia la cama, quedando los dos recostados muy juntos sobre el poco espacio que había en ella.

-Espera… un segundo.- consiguió decir en un lapsus parar tomar aire. Harry no quería soltarlo, ni mucho menos hablar sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Lo miró con ojitos suplicantes, y el mayor estuvo a punto de ceder. Pero no lo hizo.

-Lamento que hayas revivido mucha cosas de una forma tan cruel. De haber sabido que entrarías a aquel lugar, te hubiese puesto sobre aviso.- murmuró mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-De quién fue la brillante idea?

-De la profesora de Estudios Muggles. Ella es nueva aquí, no sabe de muchas cosas…

-Vale, no la culpo. Ron y Hermione?

-Ellos lanzaron chispas azules antes de llegar más allá de la sala de los huesos.- le contó.- o eso fue lo que escuché por ahí. Todos los sobrevivientes de la guerra evitaron esa sala, no entiendo porqué ustedes no.

-No sabíamos de qué iba. Tratamos de preguntarle a un chico que había salido, bastante pálido, y nos dijo que debíamos averiguarlo por nosotros mismos. A Hermione no le gustó mucho la idea, pero Ron estaba muy entusiasmado. Sabíamos que no íbamos a poder persuadirlo de lo contrario, asique simplemente le seguimos la corriente.- le explicó mientras trazaba líneas desde su cabello, siguiendo por el cuello hasta el pecho del profesor, haciendo que éste quisiera perder la cordura. Pero se abstuvo, de momento.

-Porque no lanzaste las chispas en cuanto viste que aquello no te agradaba?- inquirió, medio molesto por su insensatez.

-Sinceramente, no me surgió esa idea, solo pensaba en pasar por todo ese lugar lo más rápido posible, sin mirar a ningún punto que no sea la salida. Lo tenía bajo control, hasta que llegué a la sala en que tú estabas.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo, pegándose contra su profesor. Éste lo estrechó mas fuerte contra sí.- Yo… verte allí fue demasiado. Antes parecía un deja vú, pero cuándo te vi, todo se transformó en una pesadilla. Mi más grande miedo estaba allí, en mis narices, y no pude reaccionar. No pude pensar, me obnubilé.

Severus comenzó a repartir besos cariñosos por su cara mientras masajeaba su espalda, intentando borrar todos los malos recuerdos que él, sin quererlo ni anticiparlo, le había generado.

-Lo lamento…- volvió a susurrar, dándose cuenta de que jamás había dicho esas palabras con tanta veracidad como ahora.

Harry le correspondió y a partir de ese instante ambos estuvieron perdidos. La ropa comenzó a desaparecer, y la piel a perlarse de sudor. Los gemidos, los gritos y las exclamaciones sonaron como una sinfonía perfecta entre ambos, dándole ritmo a sus movimientos. Severus entró en Harry y sintió que por fin encontraba su lugar en el mundo, aquel puerto seguro al que volver, el sentido de su vida.

Las penetraciones, aunque al principio dolorosas, para Harry fueron la primer experiencia que le llenaron el alma, le embotaron los sentidos y le hicieron ver cuán dichoso era de estar con vida, y de poder compartir todo aquello que aquel hombre que lo estaba llevando, con insistencia, al cielo de los cielos, al paraíso mismo.

Jadeantes y sudorosos, se abrazaron luego del orgasmo, transformando sus extremidades en cadenas sobre el otro, negándose a marcharse de allí apresándolos por el resto de sus días.

-Feliz Halloween, Harry.- susurró Severus sobre su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento.

-Feliz Halloween, mi amor- le respondió Harry, de forma seductora.

Los espasmos de las risas felices produjeron efectos curiosos entre sus cuerpos, entrelazados como estaban, invitándolos a repetir el ejercicio.


End file.
